Christopher Eclair
Christopher Eclair is a member of Yami's Assassination Division and a master class user of Savate. 'Appearance' Christopher has a rather effeminate appearance and hairstyle and is often mistaken for a woman. He has grey hair and wears a dark red coat with white gloves and has blue pants and dark boots. Several women who see him find him very handsome and believe he's a "Hollywood star". Personality Christopher is rather vain and blunt as his first response when arriving in Japan was how dirty it was. He also has no problem using human shields, especially when it comes to using the elderly and children, something Shio Sakaki hated him and Mycroft for when they worked together for the United States. He is also somewhat sociopathic as he claims to enjoy killing, because he finds it fun, being the only reason he became a killer. He has no problem in kidnapping children such as Kenichi or killing anyone in his way. Christopher also has female aids work alongside him on missions and has them all wear the same perfume as him. He can be somewhat flamboyant, seemingly enjoying the destruction around him and has a sarcastic sense of being polite, calling Sakaki "Shio-chan", but politely called Kenichi "Kenichi-kun". When pushed, Christopher is very serious and ruthless, such as after being pushed by Kenichi after receiving a punch caused Christopher to take the fight seriously. He also speaks fluent French, being his native language, but also can speak good Japanese. However, Christopher does have some honor, as during the confrontation with the Hachiō Executioner Blade members, he saved Miu and Kenichi from getting killed due to the order he received from the Japanese government. However, he only would choose to protect them if he was paid to do so, suggesting his sense of honor is meant for financial purposes. Regardless, he is someone who will keep his word when in an agreement. He also has shown to respect certain fighters for their convictions, as he acknowledged the elders strength and Shigure's resolve to protect her disciples. Background Christopher and Sakaki worked together at some point and did a variety of work in the USA and the FBI. They protected high-ranking officials and even worked for the FBI. However, while Mycroft and Christopher enjoyed doing whatever job they could take, Sakaki refused to partake of missions that brought harm to children and the elderly, and the poor. Annoyed with this, Mycroft and Christopher had planned to kill Sakaki but instead both of them were buried in the desert by Sakaki (Kenichi envisioned the Karate master doing this with a bulldozer). While Christopher survived and became a member of Yami. Skills Christopher is a powerful man, capable of becoming a master even in Yami (though he's rather low compared to the One Shadow, Nine Fists and Hachiō Executioner Blade) and even gave Sakaki a fairly tough time till he was defeated. Shigure Kōsaka believed that he and Mycroft on safely bringing Kenichi and Miu out of the reaches of the Hachiō Executioner Blade. This faith is partially answered as Christopher managed to temporarily hold his own against Seitarō Raigō, a member of the Hachiō Executioner Blade while on the ship they were using to transport Yami's gold supply despite it being an unstable battleground and even used it to his advantage. * Master French Kickboxer: Despite not being a Grandmaster, Christopher has shown to be an extremely skilled master of Savate being able to unleash an innumerable amount of kicks in seconds and during in a single movement. Even Sakaki vouched for his skills, stating that Christopher has perfected the art of Savate to a dangerous degree. Sakaki also stated that the style of Savate that Christopher uses has been perfected only with techniques that destroys the opponent, claiming he's a very dangerous man and should not be underestimated. His fighting style revolves around Savate throwing moves and powerful, precise kicks from every direction. Christopher had claimed that his style is perfect for fighting on unstable battlegrounds as shown in fight against Seitarō Raigō on their ship. *'Immense Speed: '''Christopher is fast enough to run at the same speed of a moving vehicle and enter in a split second while the car is still moving. He's fast enough to even dodge bullets from a gun like they were nothing. His speed is great enough to somewhat outpace a casual Sakaki during their fights, though the tables were turned when the karateka got serious. *'Enhanced Agility': He is very agile and has great bodily coordination as he managed to temporarily fight on equal grounds and even pressure Seitarō Raigō while fighting on a moving ship thus an unstable battleground. *'Enhanced Reflexes': He has heightened reflexes as was shown that he is fast enough to catch an arrow fired from a crossbow with his mouth with little to no effort. He was even able to subconsciously dodge an attack to a vital spot from one of the members of the Hachiō Executioner Blade and only receive a large slash wound in the process. *'Immense Strength:' Christopher has great strength, capable of throwing someone as big as Sakaki out the window with little effort despite the man being twice his size. He was able to desimate an entire car with a barrage of kicks without breaking a sweat. With a single kick he was able to leave Kenichi and Miu both severely injured and would have killed them both had Sakaki not saved them in time. He even managed to put the ship he was fighting Seitarō Raigō on in unstable angles just from his kicks alone. *'Keen Intellect:' Christopher is a fairly cunning man, capable of outsmarting Sakaki by hiding some of his secretaries in Gauche's car and carefully deduced Sakaki would save Kenichi by giving up Gauche. He also took advantage of him by making him fight in a train crowded with people in order to drastically handicap him and use the people on the train as shields to stop him from attacking back. He even has his female aids wear the same perfume as him in order to confuse the people who are tracking him with his own scent and hide his aids identities to get them close enough to finish the job. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'Christopher Eclair Arc Christopher appeared when he was assigned to kill '''Gauche Wynne. Gauche hired Sakaki to act as his bodyguard while he brought Kenichi along to help teach him about Yami. At first Eclair attacked Gauche's limo, but discovered he wasn't there. He then discovered that Sakaki had taken Gauche on a train to throw off Christopher, but he managed to find them and board the train. Sakaki and Christopher began to fight, but Sakaki was put at a disadvantage because Eclair continually used children as shields to distract Sakaki. After infuriating Sakaki by threatening Kenichi, Christopher was punched off the train only to have captured Kenichi for a hostage trade. Christopher later has Sakaki meet him at the twin towers and drop off Gauche at the opposite tower while he waited with Kenichi in the other. Sakaki dropped off Miu, disguised as Gauche, and leapt from one tower to the other and fought against Eclair, until Gauche distracted him and Eclair tossed him through a window and down to the street. Eclair then fought both Kenichi and Miu, who arrived with Sakaki as backup, and nearly killed them had not Sakaki arrived in time and, mistaking the scene as Christopher's attempt to kill Kenichi, thoroughly pummelled him till Kenichi and Miu held him back. He was defeated and sent to a police hospital, where he escaped authorities and left Japan. 'The Eternal Sunset Arc' Chirstopher appears once again during Yami's plan to begin the Eternal Setting Sun, as both him and Mycroft show up and intercepts an attack from Mihai Știrbey aimed at Kenichi and Miu. After Mycroft introduces himself to everyone present, Christopher notes it has been a while since he last saw Kenichi and explains the situation: they have been requested by the Japanese government to help, saying that they would be willing to fight "on the side of justice" for the sake of money. He then calls Sakaki and tells him they are on his side for the time being, to which Sakaki asks him to protect Miu and Kenichi. However, Christopher says that guarding them is not part of his assignment and that would mean he would be doing it for free, teasing Sakaki. However, Shigure appears next to Christopher and hands him a gold bar from Yami's military funds as payment, and Christopher and Mycroft agree to do their jobs as professionals. When Raigō asks asks the terms of the government's request and Christopher replies that they were simply told to "stop you people", which caused the Hachiō Executioner Blade to smirk at them. Christopher engages against Seitarō and manages to trap him using his Tornado Over Kick and comments on him lacking a weapon despite being from the weapon division. Christopher notices Seitarō's kodachi and notices that he has been slashed, and Seitarō comments that he subconsciously protected a vital spot. Shigure then asks Christopher to take Miu and Kenichi away, but Christopher asks what she is planning to do against the powerful enemies if they run and Shigure responds with "Please." prompting a serious look from Christopher. After witnessing her Sōto Kyōrenzan, Christopher stares in amazement of her skills. When Shigure screams for Kenichi and Miu to go, Christopher honors her request and wishes it would have been nice to have met under different circumstances and escapes with Kenichi and Miu with Shigure. He was last seen on an escape ship watching as Shigure was defeated by the weapons division. Back at Ryōzanpaku, Sakaki gives Christopher a thrashing by punching him in the face for leaving Shigure behind. Christopher scolds Sakaki for not thanking him for saving his disciples despite Sakaki yelling he didn't save Shigure also. Christopher explains that it was difficult enough to escape with Kenichi and Miu. While Christopher laments working as "an ally of justice" he is thanked by Kenichi and Miu, which made him excitedly ask them to be his disciples and he is angrily struck by Sakaki. When Kenichi wonders how Shigure is doing, Christopher simply replies that she is probably dead. Explaining that their opponents had no qualms killing them, he seemed to be mocking but he respectfully says that Shigure had already resolved to offer her life to ensure their escape. 'Battle Logs' 'Past Battle' *'vs Shio Sakaki (loss)' 'Battles present' *'vs Shio Sakaki round 1 (loss)' *'vs Kenichi and Miu (undecided)' *'vs Shio Sakaki round 2 (loss)' *'vs Seitarō Raigō (undecided)' Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Yami Category:Satsujinken Category:Master Category:Sei Category:Male Category:Savate Category:Characters Category:Savate Users